


Home

by Stunfisky



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: “Yukishiro,” Sakyou tried, “I did that because I selfishly didn’t want our relationship to start from business.”“And it hasn’t.  As actors we’ve gone from strangers to friends.  Why are you dredging this up?  I thought we had put all that behind us.”
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthed due to seeing a gif of Azuma kabedoning Sakyou then Sakyou reversing it in the Stage Plays. I can only hope I did it justice.

He had auditioned on a whim. He hadn’t expected to see the yakuza there, much less to be a part of the troupe. It didn’t change anything though. At least, not at first. Azuma had treated him like he treated his other clients when they happened to run into each other. Act as strangers. They didn’t truly know each other after all, it was just a business relationship. What was said or done in the bedroom never left it.

Before the first dress rehearsal Sakyou had visited him in the middle of the night. The man had said nothing after he opened the door so Azuma stood aside to let him in. “Is something the matter, Sakyou-kun?” Azuma pried, his amber eyes had already noticed the storm clouding the other’s.

“Yukishiro,” Sakyou finally managed after a minute of silence. Even more of such followed until the yakuza found his words. “I’m dissolving our prior business relationship.”

Azuma shifted, leaning on the back of his sofa. “You know I wouldn’t say anything about it. I haven’t either. There’s no need to do so prematurely.”

“Prematurely?”

“Yes, the company is at stake of dissolving. If it does, I expect we would both go back to our previous arrangements.” Sakyou only stared, his silent words being understood. Azuma made a breathy chuckle, “I appreciate your confidence in us, but we’re not young enough to only have that in our plans.” The blond made no movements. “You’re that adamant?”

“Yes.”

He stiffened and ignored the pain in his chest. “Very well. You’re the client, I have no say.”

“Azu-” Sakyou stepped forward and reached out then stopped himself. “Yukishiro. Thank you.” 

Azuma sighed lightly then smiled, “at least tell me: is it because you’re getting into a romantic relationship?” The other didn’t answer him, only hesitating before leaving. That stung. Even if it was just a business relationship, he had foolishly hoped for some sort of lasting connection. He bit his tongue to control his emotions. What should he have expected? Sakyou was a yakuza after all. Azuma had known that from the beginning. Still, he wasn't used to such abrupt parture when there would be no way to avoid the other in the coming days. He was used to having weeks to get over the pain before seeing an ex-client by happenstance. He wouldn’t have such a luxury this time.

Amazingly Azuma hadn’t thought about that night until weeks later. Perhaps it was finding a passion or gaining experience as an actor, but he was able to bury the small incident for a short amount of time. The celebrations of clearing the company’s debts had long passed and now everyone was looking for the future. The Spring troupe was working on their next play. Personal relationships developed and deepened. Even with Sakyou. Presently, they were at a nearby bar, Tsumugi and Tasuku had come with them, but they left earlier as they had early plans for the next day.

“We should probably head home soon, Sakyou-kun. I think we’re both approaching our limits.” He offered, filling up the other’s sake cup.

“Home…” the other murmured seemingly to himself. “Yeah. One more.” With that a silence fell as they both nursed their last drinks, lost in their thoughts.

It was this moment that Azuma slowly began to unpack his thoughts about Sakyou. He had learned several things. The Sakyou he knew now was certainly different from the client Sakyou. As a client, Sakyou rarely mentioned his work, but wore it on his face. He recoiled at soft touches until his guard was down. He was prone to manhandling, however as soon as pain showed he stopped immediately. Guilt would feed the following actions. He’d cling to him in his sleep, holding him close especially if nightmares came. He seemed to be a man that just needed a no strings comforting relationship due to his job and lifestyle.

Sakyou as a man, showed his yakuza side, but still kept his passion for theatre and familial gentleness. He showed his emotions rather freely. Letting down his guard and giving a small barely noticeable smile when he entered the dorms. He easily reacted whenever anyone teased him. Honestly, Sakyou spoke more in a day than he had as a client. It was refreshing to see someone whom he was so used to seeing at one of his most broken times be so full of life. Azuma much more liked this Sakyou that he saw and he certainly appreciated this relationship of friendship more than their business relationship.

Azuma’s thoughts were jolted away as he felt Sakyou move beside him. The other man was getting up so he followed suit. The pre-spring chill shocking some sobriety in him. The alcohol was still making him feel good enough to hum some broken notes of a tune. “Sakyou-kun, I already can’t wait for the day we stand together.”

“Huh?”

“On stage, I mean.” Amber eyes looked over to the stilled man and the pink blooming on his cheeks. Azuma couldn’t help a smile and step towards the other until the man’s back hit a wall. Slowly, he raised his right arm to settle his hand beside Sakyou’s head. The blond’s wide expression settled deep in him. “Sakyou-kun, you’re an enrapturing individual person. The passion you show… it commands full attention.” He was vaguely aware that the space between them was growing smaller, but felt too comfortable to back away. “I find myself unable to look away. I’m so pleased that we met.”

He felt hands on his arms and before he could react their positions were reversed. He was wide eyed watching as Sakyou invaded his personal space and trapping him on one side. Azuma could do nothing to stop himself from flushing under Sakyou’s burning gaze. “I’ve finally managed to fluster you.” Azuma felt himself flush even more and after a hesitant move he forced himself to walk past his fellow actor. Before he could get far Sakyou pulled him back and into an intimate embrace. “Yukishiro, I’m sorry if I hurt you previously. I thought it was the best way to start anew.”

Another pang of pain. He had to go through this again? “There’s no need to apologize, really. It happens. I’m used to it. It’s the nature of the job. A client never stays.”

“You’re misunderstanding.”

Azuma gaped in bewilderment, “what am I misunderstanding, Sakyou-kun? You were the one that said you would no longer be a client even after I stopped taking any.”

“Yukishiro,” Sakyou tried, “I did that because I selfishly didn’t want our relationship to start from business.”

“And it hasn’t. As actors we’ve gone from strangers to friends. Why are you dredging this up? I thought we had put all that behind us.”

“Yukishiro.” This time Sakyou’s tone raised and commanded obedience. “Shut up and listen to me already.” He gave an aggravated sigh before continuing. “I want more than what we had… and what we have now.”

It took him a few seconds to understand. “You’re… asking for a romantic relationship?”

“Yes,” came the exasperated reply.

Azuma couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up from him. “You could have just asked.”

“I just did.”

“I meant in the first place.” He watched the yakuza’s face flush in embarrassment. “You’re so particular about things. Ah, but I guess I’ve fallen in love with that bit of you among others.” With those words Sakyou’s eyes softened and asked a silent question. Azuma closed his eyes slowly and soon felt lips on his own. After a few moments of kissing they broke away, “you’re going to have to stop drinking just to let your feelings out.”

“Only for you.” He murmured against Azuma’s adam’s apple which had him laughing again.

“Well, it’s a start. Now, let’s go home, Sakyou.”


End file.
